Kidnapped
by Jamie73
Summary: A normal sleepover for the Chipmunks and Chipettes turns into a crazy adventure when they are kidnapped and taken away from their homes. But the question is: Who kidnapped them? ***ON HOLD***
1. Footsteps Outside the Door

**I have a new story up!**

**Be patient with me in the beginning of the chapter, towards the end there's more action! **

**I'm trying to give each Chipmunk/Chipette a big role in the story so no one will be left out.**

**I didn't have time to check this so there will most likely be some errors. Hopefully only minor.**

**I really hope you enjoy.**

**Remember, the more reviews I get, the more likely I'll update soon!**

**Read and REVIEW!**

_**Do you own anything, Jamie? **_**No. Ross Bagdasarian owns everything. I own NOTHING!**

* * *

"It's about time you showed up." Alvin seethed as the three female chipmunks scurried inside the Seville's house. Eleanor and Jeanette each had a small suitcase and sleeping bag in their hands while Brittany tugged along a humungous fluorescent pink colored suitcase. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Brittany was trying to decide what pair of pajamas she should bring." Jeanette apologized, smiling as Simon and Theodore skidded around the corner and ran up to them.

"Couldn't decide whether to wear pink or pink, Brittany?" Alvin smirked, helping her lug the heavy suitcase away from the door.

"No. I was debating what looked more sleepover-ish. You see, I was planning to wear just a dark pink t-shirt and pants, but I decided the light pink nightgown works better with the color in my cheeks and-"

"Okay, I get it. No need to tell me all about your fashion problems." Alvin cut off, way too used to her rants. She huffed and looked him over.

"Does everything you own have a giant yellow 'A' on it?"

"Yes." Simon and Theodore answered dully before Alvin could even open his mouth.

"The 'A' is who I am!" Alvin defended, smoothing his hands over his favorite letter. "It's represents me."

"You say that about your cap, too."

"So Simon," Jeanette interrupted before a fight could start. "I heard that you're making a sleeping potion?"

"Who told you that?" Simon asked confusedly. He had been trying to keep his latest experiment to himself until he could figure out if it works. "I haven't told anybody about it, yet."

"A little bird told me." Jeanette smiled, glancing over at Alvin as he looked at his steaming brother sheepishly.

"More like a little sneak." Simon growled at his nervous brother. "You know I don't like you down in my lab, Alvin! It's off limits for you!"

"My curiosity got the best of me." Alvin shrugged. "Why are you making a sleeping potion, anyway?"

"I was just testing my scientific knowledge. I've never gotten any experiment completed perfectly. Besides, it's not a potion. It's an injective."

"You mean like… with a needle?" Theodore cowered. He was always afraid of needles. Shots usually scared him whenever check-up time at the doctor's came around.

"Percisely." Simon said, but started to conceal him when he noticed his little brother's eyes widen. "I would never try it on you. Of course, I cannot test it on myself if I'll just fall asleep. Plus, I don't want to risk it being a fail if I test it on anyone I know. Someone could get hurt."

"Yeah! Like that time your experiment blew up in my face!" Brittany frowned. "I looked horrible after that."

"And then _you_ tricked me that you were turning into some kind of zombie to get me to bring you to the Black and White Ball!" Alvin scowled at her, crossing his arms angrily.

"_This_ experiment doesn't blow up. If you want, you can take a look at it. But _no_ touching." Simon sent a pointed look toward his red-clad brother.

Alvin just grinned cheekily as they head down the stairs to the basement.

* * *

**Late that night…**

Eleanor Miller sat up in her sleeping bag as she heard a strange noise come from outside. She blinked furiously as she tried to get used to the lighting. A creak from the front door made her cringe and she shook the small sleeping form next to her.

"Theodore!" She whispered harshly, trying to wake the slumbering green-clad chipmunk. "Wake up! I think someone just came in through the front door!"

"Couldn't have…" Theodore mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed. "Door's locked."

"Dave put _Alvin_ in charge of locking the door."

Theodore sat up so quickly that the two of them banged heads. Clutching his now throbbing head, he replied, "You don't think there's someone in the house, do you? Are you sure you're not hearing things?"

"I could be." Eleanor whispered. "But shouldn't we go downstairs and lock the door?"

"No way!" Theodore squeaked, grabbing his teddy-bear and hugging it between his arms.

"Well, I don't want to go alo-" Eleanor and Theodore froze as they heard the soft sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Theodore dropped his teddy-bear and clung onto Eleanor's shaking frame. "Don't panic, Theodore." She quivered, gripping onto him just as tightly. "Maybe it's Dave checking up on us."

"What's going on?" A third voice asked groggily. The two smallest chipmunks jumped nearly out of their skin at the unexpected voice.

"Brittany! Don't scare us like that." Eleanor glared at her eldest sister.

"Sorry." Brittany apologized, squinting through the dim lighting. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing their worried faces.

But the footsteps from right outside the Chipmunk's bedroom door explained it all. The three of them held their breath as the door opened.

He was a man, as they could see. A ski mask was covering his face and he was clothed in all black. A large sack was slung over his shoulder and by the look in his eyes, he was ready to do whatever he was about to do.

Eleanor, Theodore, and Brittany kept quiet, feeling that if the man thought they were sleeping, maybe he'd go away.

No such luck.

Brittany watched as the man walked closer to them and kneeled down on the floor. He pulled something out of the sack he had set down and by the sound of what he was doing; Brittany concluded that the man was ripping duct tape off of a roll of tape.

The man placed the tape on something and set the rest of the duct tape down. He bent over and scooped up a small figure on the floor. Brittany's breathe hitched when she realized what –or who- he had picked up.

"Jeanette!" Brittany cried out. The man dropped the sleeping girl and gasped. Brittany quickly covered her mouth and looked to her brunette sister who was now very awake and letting out muffled groans. Brittany suspected that her mouth was taped shut.

Simon and Alvin both sat up in unison, looking around stupidly.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep!" Alvin sighed, obviously unaware of the situation. "Why are you-"

Alvin stopped mid-sentence when noticing the man. He began feeling horrified when he saw the man staring at him with hateful eyes.

There were a few seconds of silence before the man made a move towards Alvin. The red-clad chipmunk scurried backwards when the strange man came at him, but backed up right into Brittany. The girl clung onto his arm as the man towered over the both of them. Brittany opened her mouth to scream but her mouth was covered by the man's hand. She was lifted off of the ground and her grip on Alvin's arm slipped. She struggled, but her attempts were futile.

Seeing a complete stranger taking away his best friend, Alvin's anger kicked into full gear and he instantly went into attack mode. He ran as fast as he could into the man's right leg, making the kidnapper lose his balance and topple sideways.

Brittany managed to escape the hold she was trapped in. She ran to where Eleanor and Theodore were huddled on the far side of the room while Alvin backed up next to Simon, who looked like he was trying to think of a plan.

"If I could just somehow manage to slip out of the room to get Dave without him seeing I could-" Before Simon could finish his voiced train of thought his brother interrupted him.

"How about we just do this?" Alvin drew in a big breath and yelled, "DAVE!"

"No." The man growled and slowly got up off of the floor. Before the six children could comprehend what was going on, he ran to the bedroom door, closed it, and locked it.

"All of you are coming with me." He seethed menacingly. "Or someone's going to get hurt tonight."

* * *

**VOTE!**

**I'm giving YOU the choice of the villain(s)!**

**Who do you want it to be?**

**Klaus (you'd see Claudia next chapter)**

**Dr. Frankenstein**

**Someone Uncle Harry hired (you'd see Harry next chapter)**

**Other (someone else you want me to use?)**

**All of them teaming up! (Except you'd have to pick ONE person to be the man from this first chapter.)**

**You have to review to vote! **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Happy Reunion?

**Hmmm….**

**I've gotten a lot of mixed votes. **

**It was a little hard to tally up all of the votes, considering that some people also had second choices. So I counted everybody's first choice as one full vote. If anyone had a second choice, it counted as half a vote. It was the only fair way.**

**However, I think most of you will be happy with the decision: All of them teaming up! That way, everyone can have the villain of their choosing in the story; or if you picked this option in the first place, then you must be very happy!**

**I spent hours just wondering if I should add Ian as an antagonist in the story, but I don't think I could add him into a cartoon fanfic. It'd just be too confusing for both me **_**and**_** you readers. **

**I am absolutely stunned at getting 12 reviews on just the first chapter! I was jumping out of my seat when I saw so many review alerts in my e-mails.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

"_Alvin? Alvin! Did you call my name? What's wrong?"_

The room was still, and no one dared to answer Dave from behind the door. All six chipmunks watched the disguised kidnapper as he seemed to have frozen in thought.

"_Alvin…?" _There was a pause, and the sound of Dave attempting to open the door filled their ears. He was banging on the door. _"Are you in here? Why's the door locked? Open this door right now! ALVIN!"_

The kidnapper turned his head in Alvin's direction. "Tell him to leave." He ordered in a low voice.

"B-b-but-" Alvin stammered, unsure of how he could have ended up in this situation.

"_Alvin!"_

The man took a few steps toward the door. "You're going to make this harder for all of us."

"_Alvin! If you don't open up this door…" _Dave yelled, leaving an empty threat.

Alvin cleared his throat nervously, wringing his cap between his hands. "D-D-Da…" He gulped. "Dave?"

"_Alvin! What were you screaming about?"_ Dave's voice was laced with relief.

"Sorry, Dave." Alvin replied, sounding completely convincing. "It was just another nightmare."

"_Alright. Do you want to talk about it?"_

"No thanks." He pulled at his collar, looking to his left and noticing his little brother shaking and clutching onto both Eleanor and Brittany. Jeanette was behind Simon's bed, only the top of her head showing. While as Simon was standing behind Alvin.

"_Okay, go back to sleep, okay?"_

"Okay." Alvin responded. He listened for Dave's disappearing footsteps before turning to the kidnapper.

"What do you want us to do?" Simon inquired, grabbing his smaller yet older brother by the shoulders and pulling him back.

"Come with me." The man growled, gesturing for them to follow. He unlocked the door and looked back to find that no one was following him. "I told you not to make this as difficult as it has to be."

Simon looked to his friends and brothers before stepping forward. "Why are you doing this?"

"I've been ordered to do so. It's my job."

"Who were you ordered by?"

"Like I'd tell you, kid." The man sneered. "You'll find out soon enough. Now, enough stalling. If you don't come with me now, I'll be forced to knock you out first."

* * *

**Hours later…**

"Where do you suppose he's taking us?" Brittany asked, peering out of the car window.

"Who knows?" Alvin groaned.

"I don't believe we've ever been to a neighborhood like this." Simon stated, watching the large houses pass by as the limo they were in sped 85 miles per hour.

"Yeah! Look at these houses! They're like mansions. These people must be millionaires!"

At the sound of 'millionaires', something clicked in Simon's mind. "Wait a minute….. Isn't this…" But before he could voice his thought, the limo halted.

They all piled up against the window, wondering where they have been taken to.

The house was huge! It was ten times the size of the Chipmunk's house and the Chipette's house put together!

The kidnapper opened the car door, causing Jeanette and Brittany to topple forward onto the cement below. The other four carefully stepped out of the car, Simon and Alvin each helping their dazed counterpart off of the ground.

They looked nervously up at the mansion in front of them.

"You can go inside." The kidnapper said gruffly, lightly kicking Eleanor on the back of the leg in order to get her to walk. Eleanor glared at the man and took Theodore's hand, leading him and the others up the marble steps and through the mansion door.

"Oh! You are back!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes gasped in complete shock. There, to greet them, was Claudia herself, wearing expensive looking clothing and heavy jewelry all around her neck and wrists. "I haven't seen you darlings in about a year! Look how much you've grown!"

It took a few moments for each of them to get over their shock, but Brittany was the first to recover.

"Why you-" Brittany growled, leaping towards the grinning woman, only to be stopped by her sisters restraining her.

"What are you doing here?" Alvin barked, trying to stop himself from trying to kill her.

Claudia laughed. A sound that made them cringe with familiarity. "I live here, silly!"

"I mean… What are we doing here?"

"For various reasons, my dear chipmunk." She grinned. "Come. You are just in time. My guests have appeared and are in the kitchen right now."

"Guests?" Theodore and Eleanor questioned in unison.

"Yes, I believe you know them, too." Claudia quipped, chuckling and snapping her fingers towards two guards that were standing by the doors. "Bring them into the kitchen."

Brittany and Alvin huffed angrily as they and their siblings were pushed forward towards the kitchen. Claudia opened the door for them and they each let out a petrified gasp at who they saw.

"Harry?"

They looked at him with wide eyes before turning their heads toward the other man sitting at the table.

"Dr. Frankenstein?" Alvin, Simon, and Theodore yelped.

"What's going on?" Alvin shook his head, feeling lightheaded.

"Nice to see you boys again!" Harry exclaimed.

Simon and Theodore, sensing that they're red-clad brother was about to faint, each grabbed one of Alvin's arms right before he limped.

* * *

**Yeah, well, Alvin sure does faint a lot due to shock in the cartoon series, so I thought I'd add that in here. ****Sorry if this chapter was boring. Next chapter… THINGS HAPPEN!**

**I need 10 REVIEWS before I can update next. Seeing as I got 12 reviews for the last chapter, I know I can hopefully get up to that number again.**

**So remember, I won't update until I get TEN REVIEWS!**

**What are you waiting for? START REVIEWING!**

**Plus, any suggestions for any fluffy moments are welcome, because I am all out of fluffiness, and I really like fluffy. But I have no idea how to use it in this story! I would really enjoy any suggestions!**

**Review please! (Go ahead! Click the review button! All you have to say is 'update soon' and I'll be happy!)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Jamie**


	3. Dealing With the Gaurd

**Oh my goodness! I freaking love you guys. So. Much. You're THE best reviewers a girl could ever have. You make me feel so happy!**

**Thanks to: SPARK187, Aleria14, DiceRox09, musicalreader, ChipmunksChipettes4ever, ****Northgalus2002, Simon Seville, Dianne, Molly, Jah-myster784, Curtis, and Dragon's Dark Side! That's for reviewing last chapter! = )**

**Now with that tearful moment is out of the way…**

**This chapter isn't all that… fluffy. : (**

* * *

"Let us out! You stupid, lowlife, horrible, twisted criminals of mankind! You'll pay for this! You think you're all high and mighty! With your… _money_… and your _big_, _tough _bodyguards!" Brittany yelled stubbornly, banging her fists against the locked door as hard as she could. "LET US OUT!"

"Britt, just give up." Eleanor sighed, shaking her head in defeat. "They'll have to let us out sooner or later, anyway."

"Yeah, and your shouting is kind of giving me a headache." Alvin groaned, recently gaining consciousness due to Brittany's high-pitched screaming.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ Alvin!" Brittany puts a hand to her chest in false apology. "I didn't realize that me trying to rescue us is hurting your poor head. Maybe you should try to help get out of here, considering it's _your _fault that we're stuck in here!"

"What?" Alvin stood, frowning in disbelief. "How?"

"Theodore told us that you forgot to lock the door!" Brittany exclaimed, marching forward and poking him on the nose.

"When did you tell them that?" Alvin looked to Theodore with his eyebrows raised.

"When you… were uh… asleep." Theodore admitted, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

"Alright, fine!" Alvin huffed, crossing his arms. "It's my fault. Are you happy now?"

"No!"

"Please stop arguing." Jeanette pleaded, kneeling beside Simon on the hard, wooden flooring. "It'll do us no good!"

Alvin and Brittany shared angry gazes before settling down with the group.

"What do you think they're planning?" Theodore asked fretfully, clutching onto Eleanor's left hand. "I mean, they must have us here for a reason."

"It can't be good." Simon mumbled, leaning against the wall behind him. "Revenge… Who knows what they'll want to do with us."

"They wouldn't be so insane as to torture us, would they?"

"Alvin!"

"Sorry, the thought just crossed my mind!"

"I think torture is a little extreme… even for them." Jeanette reassured the group nervously. "Maybe they're trying to figure out a way to make money off of us."

"That's a Harry scheme, all right." Simon sighed, rolling his eyes. "But Klaus and Claudia are too rich to want to use us just for money. They probably want us as puppets to entertain them when they get bored."

"But Dr. Frankenstein… what's up with him?" Alvin brought up. "What does _he _want with us?"

Simon suddenly grasped his hair in exaggeration, looking completely terrified. "He'll probably use us as lab rats! You remember what he did to Alvin! He'll turn us all into his experiment!"

Jeanette, not used to seeing Simon in such a state, grasped his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be alright, as long as we keep on a _straight head._"

Simon chuckled, blushing slightly as he felt Jeanette's warm fingers curl around his own. "Right. Straight head… that's right."

Before another word was spoken, the door bursts open, revealing a bulky security guard with a fancy suit and black sunglasses.

The Chipmunks and Chippettes stared up at him in awe. They _still _hadn't gotten over how large they were.

"Blonde!" He barked, pointing a finger at the wide-eyed Chippette. "You're to come with me."

Eleanor just sat there with a "Who? Me?"expression on her face. "What? Why just me?"

"The boss is looking at you all one kid at a time. They specifically said they wanted the blonde one first."

"What? No!" Brittany screeched, jumping up and… attempting to get in the security guard's face. "I won't let you take her!" She snarled, placing her hands on her hips.

The guard kicked Brittany in the stomach, sending her across the room while she emitted a small yelp. He strode forward and grabbed Eleanor by the hand as she pulled desperately away, her eyes growing wider and wider.

"You hurt my sister!" Eleanor sobbed, angry tears starting to slide down her cheeks. "Get off me!"

Theodore felt sick. He wanted to bawl as well, just seeing Eleanor like this. But something in his heart prevented that. No. He had to help Eleanor.

Just as Theodore was about to stomp over there, someone grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Theo, I've got this." Alvin whispered into his ear. Theodore nodded.

He watched as his red clad brother ran up to the gigantic man with something shiny and pointy in his right hand… "Alvin." Theodore hissed. "What is…?"

Before he could finish his sentence however, Alvin stabbed the object into the guard's hip. After a few seconds, Alvin pulled the object out and stood back.

The security guard just stood there, looking completely dazed and disoriented. And with a sudden droopiness to his eyelids, the man dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks.

After that, the only sound to be heard in the room was the man's loud snoring.

"Alvin…" Simon began, looking attentively at the object in his brother's hand.

"I can explain!" Alvin yapped. "I know I shouldn't have done that but he hurt Brittany and he was going to take Eleanor away and Theodore was about to-"

"Why do you have that?"

"Oh. This?" Alvin lifted up the object – a needle and a tube with purple liquid inside.

"You stole that from my lab when I told you not to!" (A/N: Go to the beginning of chapter one if you do not remember this part. Simon's sleeping potion ring a bell?)

"Well, I saved the day, didn't I?" He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders before running up to Brittany and helping her up. "You alright, Britt?"

"Fine." She grunted, wincing as Alvin helped her stand and she placed her hands over her abdomen. "Ow, that hurt. Are you okay, Eleanor?"

Eleanor nodded, wiping the tears off of her face. "Yeah… just… I was afraid that he hurt you."

"You know they're just going to send another guard in here."

"Well, we'll tell them that they speak to all of us at one time or none of us at all!" Alvin stated confidently. "Or they'll have to deal with this!" He held up Simon's sleeping 'potion'.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this one! **

**I need 10 reviews again guys. (smirks evilly) I know you guys must hate me now!**

**On an even lighter note, how was your Valentine's Day?**

**~Jamie**


	4. Coming Together

**Wow. The day after I last updated, I reread it and was in complete shock. I didn't even remember writing it, and I can't believe what I wrote. Did I seriously write that? I'm surprised you guys didn't want to kill me after that.**

**Well, I can tell you're going to want to kill me after this chapter. Or at least punch me.**

**Anyway, wow! I can't believe how amazing you guys are! Sixteen reviews last chapter! Yay! **

**Thanks to: SPARK187, MadFCaliburn, ChipmunksChipettes4Ever, starbin21, Curtis, Mizzkataangfan, SingerGal24, EleanorChipette4, Simon Seville, NostalgiaMunk, shawn, Sonnygirl09, Northgalus2002, sawyer105, and Sergeant Daniel for reviewing!**

**Just warning you, you may want to throw something either at me or at the screen by the end of this chapter.**

**I didn't proofread, so ignore mistakes. : )**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The six chipmunks stood a far distance away from the enormous guard, waiting and wondering when more of them would be sent in there.

So far, Simon's sleeping potion has been a great success. The quiescent man has been immobile and unconscious since Alvin had injected him, and he shows no sign of waking up.

"Do you think he's dead?" Theodore asked, warily peaking over Simon's shoulder.

"He's alive, Theo." Eleanor patted Theodore on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we don't want murder on our consciences." Alvin broached, still staring at the man on the floor.

"Murder is exactly the word for what I'm going to do to those people. My stomach is still killing me from that kick." Brittany murmured darkly, crossing her arms.

"Now, let's not go there, alright?" Simon hesitantly said, earning a glower from the pink-clad chippette. "Stooping to their level isn't going to help."

"Stooping to their level?" Jeanette squeaked, eyes growing large. "They're going to try and kill us?"

"No!" Simon shook his head quickly, automatically regretting his words. "I didn't mean-" He sighed, frustrated. "They wouldn't kill us. Not after they dragged us out here."

A slam made all of them jump and they turned their heads toward the noise.

There stood four large men, similar looking to the one sleeping on the floor. There was dead silence as the two groups stared at each other. Then, the bulkiest guy broke the silence.

"You little ones are very difficult." He sneered with an accent that no one could quite put their finger on. He looked toward the slumbering man on the floor. "How'd you manage to do that? How'd you… three-feet tall creatures bring down a two-hundred pound man?" The others laughed at his words.

"Yeah. Answer Jay's question." Another man snickered.

"We're quick, small, and have great agility." Alvin replied coolly, peering up through narrowed eyes.

They laughed at him. Jay took a step towards Alvin, causing him to have to look up at the man as if he were a skyscraper. Jay cracked his knuckles and the capped boy instinctively took a step back.

"Now," Jay looked down at the kids sternly. "You can walk in front of us like good little boys and girls, or we can drag you out. Your choice."

* * *

Dave yawned, stretching out his body as he awakened to the new day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, this was going to be a good day. He could feel it.

He looked at his alarm clock, and it blinked '9:23'. "I slept later than usual." He said to himself, scratching his head.

He stood up wobbly, leaning a hand on his bed while sliding a slipper on each foot. "I wonder if the kids are still sleeping."

He slowly walked down the hallway and tried opening the door. It was still locked! "Fellas, are you in there?"

No answer.

He knocked steadily. "Hello?" Maybe they woke up. He thought. Better check downstairs.

"Fellas?" He called. He searched throughout the entire house. No kids.

He went back upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door again. "Are you guys in there? I need you to answer."

Dave grew frustrated and anxious. Not knowing what else to do, he ran into his own room and climbed out his window and onto the roof. He knew it was dangerous, but he needed to find out if the kids were in there, and his boys were everything to him.

He leaned against the house panes, stepping sideways on the roof towards the boys' window.

Once he got there, he noticed the window was open. He looked inside… no chipmunks or chippettes in sight.

He gasped, realizing that if the window was open, the door was locked, and the kids were gone, then that means they either snuck out or…

They were kidnapped.

His eyes widened and his breath quickened. "Oh no. Not them. Not them!" He needed to call the police!

He started walking briskly across the roof. He walked too quickly, however, and ended up tripping over his own feet and toppling sideways. He slid downward almost completely, but grabbed the gutter and ended up dangling off the roof.

"Help!" He called, panicking. There seemed to be no one around to hear him, however, and he yelled out as the gutter broke off the side of the house and he plummeted towards the ground.

(A/N: Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me…)

* * *

"Nice of you to join us." Klaus greeted with a raised eyebrow as the six chipmunks walked in. Two of them stalked angrily inside, three of them looked nervous, and the last one was absolutely horrified.

They each took a seat at the large table and peered across to the other side. Klaus was the closest to them, with Claudia at his side. Dr. Frankenstein was next to her, with Harry to his left.

"I guess you must be wondering how we met each other." Dr. Frankenstein said. When he got no reply, he continued. "Of course, having to work in a sweaty old costume at an amusement park hasn't been fun. And the only reason I lost my last job was because of you brats. You made me lose Franky, the best and most productive invention I've ever created. And you set him free."

"Yeah, yeah. We know the story." Alvin spat, glaring at the crazy scientist. "And then you used me as your lab rat and then _I _escaped."

"Yes. You did." Dr. Frankenstein glowered at the chipmunk for several moments before going on. "Anyway, since I lost my first job, the amusement park was at a lack of characters, and they needed to hire someone new."

"That's when I came in." Harry said. "It's hard for me to find a career, and since you kids made me lose every single one, I needed to find a new one. I was walking past the amusement park, and there was a help wanted sign. So I took the job as Ringo the Dinosaur. There, I met Frank."

Brittany and Alvin scoffed at the sound of Dr. Frankenstein's nickname: Frank.

"Even with all the new and entertaining characters and rides, no one wanted to come to the park anymore, so it shut down. But then, Klaus and Claudia took the opportunity to buy the place."

"But I thought Klaus and Claudia were supposed to be in jail." Jeanette pointed out nervously. She then turned to the rich duo. "How'd you get out?"

"We paid our way out." Claudia stated.

"You can't pay your way out of that! You kidnapped _and _stole money!" Simon frowned.

"We're not going into details." Claudia brushed him off. "Anyway, I overheard Frank (Dr, Frankenstein) talk to himself about how he could be in his lab, if it hadn't been for those rotten chipmunks. And I thought, 'Hey, I know some rotten chipmunks'! So I asked him what he was talking about, and he mentioned a chipmunk named Alvin." She chuckled. "And who can't remember that name? So I asked him if the chipmunk had two brothers, one in blue, and one in green. And sure enough, he did!"

"And when I noticed that Harry was a chipmunk, I was wondering if he was related to any of you three." Klaus said. "So I brought him to my office and asked him. He told me that he's seen you boys several times and the girls once."

"So we came together, and discussed it." Harry looked fiercely at the chipmunks and chippettes. "And we decided that the four of us could have our ultimate revenge!"

* * *

**So, do you want to shoot me? You still don't know their plan, AND you don't know what happens to Dave.**

**Haha! **

**I feel really guilty for what I did to Dave. Please don't kill me.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Jamie**


	5. The Boys

**Look who's returned!**

**It's Jamie!**

**Hmmmm…. Let's list all the reasons I have for not updating for… uhhh….. I'm not sure how long! Well, first, I had my school play (I was the lead, so I had to go to rehearsal every day for three hours after school). One of my family members died (it still pains me to think about). Of course, my life has been changed drastically because of that, and I hope you can understand. Plus, everyone's favorite, I have regents to study for! But don't worry, that will be over within two weeks! That's right! Two weeks from now, and I'll be updating much more frequently!**

**I'd like to thank the following: blossom 1209, starbin21, SPARK187, Sonnygirl09, Simon Seville, Northgalus2002, Curtis, BoredStupid, Colliequest, dragon's dark side, Eleanor Chipette4, ****charlie14521452, Hayley, Jamocha101, nina12, pinkchipette, and BrittanyAndAlvin4eva.**

**Thanks guys! **

* * *

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were excluded from the world for the next day and a half. Locking the boys and the girls in two separate rooms, their captors failed to give them any amount of food (much to everyone's -mostly Theodore's- dismay) and it seemed that their arch-rivals weren't planning on anything but to bore or starve them out.

If that was their plan, it was working.

Theodore rubbed his aching stomach, trying his best not to moan in hunger. He was feeling more ravenous than he's ever felt in his entire life. He spent most of the days thinking of how he and his brothers could be sitting at home with Dave and eating delicious foods…

Laying on the floor at his right side was Alvin. His face expressed the same amount of boredom as he was feeling, and he had also been feeling famished. He had rolled his signature cap into a very poor ball and was tossing it up and down.

Simon watched the red cap every time it flew up and landed in his brother's hand. In order to suppress some of his boredom, he's decided to take notes in his head about how his brothers reacted to situations.

Given the fact that Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were born within the same fifteen minutes, and that they went almost everywhere with each other, you'd expect Simon to know _everything _about his brothers.

Simon took notice that that every time Theodore moaned, Alvin would frown (in worry, Simon assumed), and whenever Alvin let out a long, loud sigh – which he did a lot – Theodore would look at Alvin, and then let out his own sigh.

Just then, coincidentally, Alvin let out the loudest sigh yet, obviously trying to grab the attention of his brothers. And just as Simon expected, Theodore looked at Alvin, and emitted a small sigh of his own. Simon chuckled, and both Alvin and Theodore's heads snapped toward him.

"What are you laughing about?" Alvin scowled at him. He didn't see anything funny about the situation they were in. He stopped throwing his cap and clutched it in his right hand.

"Nothing." Simon responded, his smile melting as his brother glared at him.

There was a loud rumbling noise, and Theodore let out a little whimper. "That was my stomach." He whispered, tears suddenly flooding his eyes. "It hasn't stopped growling."

Alvin's glare turned into a look of pure suffering for a moment, and then switched to a worried expression. "They've got to give us food sometime, right? They can't just leave us to starve."

Simon merely shrugged.

Theodore whimpered in distraught. He couldn't take this any longer. It felt as if something was eating away his insides. He wished _he _could just eat something. Anything, for that matter. He thought of Dave's lasagna, how warm and delicious it was, and his stomach let out another growl.

Thinking about Dave gave him a new whole pain. All thoughts of food vanished from Theodore's mind as his heart suddenly ached. He hadn't meant to say it aloud, but he whispered, "What if we never see him again?"

"Who, Theodore?" Simon asked softly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder as his lips began to tremble.

But Theodore had already burst into tears. He leaned into Simon's awaiting arms, his face hidden in the soft blue fabric of his brother's shirt.

Theodore was sobbing too hard to speak, and Simon just rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, Theodore. It'll be okay."

Theodore only bawled louder, and Simon looked at Alvin for help. Alvin was avoiding his gaze, staring uncomfortably at the floor that separated them.

"I just want – I just want to go home!" Theodore sobbed, and Simon continued to pat him on the back. "I miss Dave!"

But Simon knew very well that they were probably not going to be able to see Dave for a very long time.

"I know, Theo, I do too." Simon sighed.

The door opened, and one of the guards came in with a tray in his hands.

Simon suddenly felt white hot anger shoot through his veins. He glared at the guard, clutching Theodore more closely to him. Theodore's crying ceased but he did not remove his face from Simon's shirt.

Alvin leaped onto his feet, standing directly in front of both Simon and Theodore. His hands were clutched to his sides, and he forced his face into a look of pure hatred. The man stared at the red-clad chipmunk, apparently at a loss for words.

The man crouched down, dropped the tray, and didn't break Alvin's gaze until he stepped out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

**What? That's IT?**

**Well, that's all I can to at the moment. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still alive! **

**REVIEW!**

**~Jamie**


	6. The Girls and Miss Miller

**I've updated. Hurrah!**

**Thanks to: Northgalus2002, The youngest Seville Kaylee, Colliequest, ChipmunksChipettes4Ever, chipdidtychip, starbin21, Curtis, Sergeant Daniel, Wendy, BiggestChipetteFan, Cy23, Pontiac56, and CoolCandy1249 for the reviews last chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, there are a lot of cliffhangers! **

**This is a particularly short chapter, but a fairly important one… actually, it's very important. So try not to skip over anything, because every little detail is important! *wink wink***

**Excuse any mistakes, I wrote this pretty quickly…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you ready, girls?" Brittany asked her sisters, who nodded hesitantly in reply. "Let's see if I can do this…"

Brittany grasped the bobby-pin that usually helped keep her hair in place. "Ahhh, an advantage girls have with their hairclips." She said to herself.

The girls scurried over to the door and stared at it.

"I hope this works, Brittany." Eleanor whispered.

Brittany stuck the bobby-pin in the keyhole, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.

There was a 'click' and Brittany turned to her sisters, smiling broadly. "It works."

Jeanette nodded. "Now all we have to do is find out which room the Chipmunks are being held, rescue them, and get out of this place, all without anyone noticing."

Eleanor and Brittany shared a glance, both grimacing as they realized how difficult this really was going to be.

"Let's get going." Eleanor told her sisters, and they opened the door as quietly as they could before slipping out.

They crept slowly through the long hallway, listening intently for one of the boys' voices. They had no luck though, and decided that it would be too risky to open every door and look inside.

They reached the end of the hallway and met a staircase. "We should slide down the banister. Who knows how creaky the steps could be?" Eleanor said.

Eleanor climbed onto the banister and slid down as gracefully as a girl could slide down a banister. Then Brittany went, wrapping her arms around the banister tightly and securely as she let herself slowly edge all the way down to the bottom.

Jeanette, after watching her two sisters accomplishing the task without much difficulty, climbed on herself. She made it three-quarters of the way down before she completely lost balance, toppling over the side and hitting the floor with an almighty 'slam!'

"Jeanette!" Eleanor exclaimed loudly, and Brittany clapped a hand over her sister's mouth.

"What was that?" The girls' eyes widened as the heard Klaus's voice from the other side of the wall.

"I don't know, you idiot. I didn't hear anything!"

"I thought I heard… high pitched voices…"

"Well, if you think you've heard something, go find out!"

"Fine, I will!"

Brittany and Eleanor ran over to Jeanette, each grabbing one of her arms before they dragged her into one of the rooms, closing the door quietly behind them. It seemed that they were in a coat closet.

The sound of another door opening across the room made them stiffen. There were very heavy footsteps that stopped right outside of the closet they were in. The girls held their breath, thinking that maybe Klaus was going to check in the closet. But it seemed that Klaus had given up, for his footsteps traveled back towards the kitchen, when he demanded, "You! Yes, you! Go feed the kids! Boys first!"

The girls couldn't see each other, but they were all thinking the same thing. "If we follow the man with the food, we can find the boys!" Brittany whispered.

"Are you alright, Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"Fine, just winded." She whispered in response, but she was cradling her wrist.

"Okay, girls. Let's do this." Brittany told her sisters, looking confident. "We can make it out of here."

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"My poor darlings!" Miss Miller sobbed, blowing into another tissue, before discarding it into the already overflowing trash bin. "How could this happen?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Detective Lynn said softly. "Do you know anyone, _anyone_ who might be willing to take your daughters?"

"No one!" The old woman cried, clutching her heart. "I don't know a single sole who'd want to harm my poor babies!"

"What about the boys?" Detective Lynn questioned, looking over her spectacles at the poor woman. "By research, I've learned that you've known them even longer than the girls?"

"I was their babysitter." She choked, wiping her eyes with another tissue. "I met them a long time ago. I only met the girls after their balloon trip around the world with the boys-"

"Around the world?" Detective Lynn asked, writing this down on her clipboard. "Was it Dave who accompanied them?"

"No." Miss Miller croaked. "The boys had fooled me into letting them go when I was babysitting them. The girls went because, well, at the time I wasn't their mother."

"Where was Dave at this time?" Detective Lynn asked.

Miss Miller burst into another round of tears. "Oh, Dave. Poor Dave… when the boys get back home they'll have another dose of sorrow poured onto them. Poor dears…"

"Yes, it is horrible. But where did the kids find these balloons? Children are not permitted to fly in a balloon by themselves."

"About a year ago they were tricked by these hooligans." Miss Miller told the detective. "Tricked them into transporting diamonds and money hidden inside dolls. When the kids got off of the balloon they took them into their limbo, which I… crashed into. Those _hooligans_ were sent to jail."

Detective Lynn's eyes widened: Finally, they've gotten somewhere! "Do you remember their names?"

"Well, the girls told me their names not too long ago… uh.. something with a C…. and a K, maybe? One was a man, one a woman."

"Well, I want you to think about it, alright Miss Miller? And if you can think of the names, you call this number." Detective Lynn handed her a card and picked up her briefcase, heading out the door.

Detective Lynn took out her phone. "Yes, this is Lynn. Look up a duo, one male, one female, who have been charged with kidnapping of six children and major theft of diamonds and money. Their names begin with, K, and C."

* * *

**Uh oh, are the girls going to find the boys? Will they escape? Will Miss Miller remember the names? What about Uncle Harry and Doctor Frankenstein? WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO DAVE?**

**You are going to have to keep reading to find out! In order for me to keep writing, I need REVIEWS! I may be able to reach 100 soon!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Jamie**


	7. A Way Out?

***Cough* *Cough***

**I know I haven't updated in almost a year now… and I have no excuses this time around. I couldn't believe I actually got this chapter out.**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing last chapter (and I hope you're still out there): ****spiritofdawolf, Cy23, sallywatermelon, Sergeant Daniel, Angie J Trifid, CoolCandy1249, Northgalus2002, brellanetterox, Sonnygirl09, Pontiac56, Wendy, ChipmunksChipettes4Ever, and rfollman.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I tried to fill it with a lot to make up for the time I haven't updated. 1,840 words I think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the man shut the door, Alvin walked over to the tray he had left on the floor. "What is this?" He questioned, pointing to the things on the tray. Simon and Theodore peered at the tray as well. There were three bowls of steaming macaroni and cheese, with three cups filled with a different colored liquid in each. Red, blue, and green.

"Don't touch anything." Simon instructed, before smelling each cup. "I don't know what these liquids are."

Even Theodore, who knew what almost every food looked like, tasted like, and smelled like, couldn't figure it out.

"Are you sure it's not water with dye in it?" Alvin asked. Both Simon and Theodore shrugged.

"They have an… odd smell." Theodore wrinkled his nose.

"And it's obvious that the red one is meant for you, Alvin, the green one for you, Theo, and the blue for me." Simon said, frowning.

"But why color coordinate them?"

"They probably do different things to each of us." Simon shook his head in disgust.

"Dr. Frankenstein is definitely using us as experiments." Alvin sighed.

"Should we drink them?" Theodore asked unsurely.

"Of course not!"

"The food seems safe. Can we eat that?" Alvin looked towards his blue clad brother.

"I wouldn't… you know… just in case."

"B-but we'll starve to death!" Theodore protested.

The boys were too absorbed in their conversation to realize that Brittany was slowly working at the lock of their door with her bobby-pin. When she got the door open, the chipmunks finally noticed.

"Brittany!"

"Jeanette!"

"Eleanor!"

"Shhh!" Eleanor hushed.

"How'd you get out?" Simon whispered with raised eyebrows.

"Picked the lock." Brittany answered, placing the bobby-pin back in her hair.

"No time for more questions." Eleanor said sternly. "We need to get out of here. And fast."

"But we have no idea where to go."

"Maybe we should split up." Jeanette offered. "That way, if one of us finds the way out, they can call the police, who will come and get us all out of here."

"Maybe we should go in pairs. That's a little less risky than going alone." Simon suggested. "I'll go with you, Jeanette."

"I'll go with Theodore." Eleanor exclaimed.

"Ready for an adventure, Britt?"

"Okay, Alvin."

They left the room, quietly closing the boys' door behind them. Each pair bid each other good luck before each heading down separate hallways within the huge mansion.

* * *

**With Alvin and Brittany…**

"Look at this place!" Alvin exclaimed. "It's gigantic!"

"Alvin!" Brittany hushed. "Shut up!"

"Sorry…"

They turned a corner, and came across a door with the word "LAB" on it. Both Alvin and Brittany gulped, knowing that this was the place that Dr. Frankenstein probably regularly visited.

Quietly, they headed the opposite direction, intent on not running into that insane man.

"I wonder what was in there." Alvin wondered quietly.

"I'd rather not think about it." Brittany sighed, and they continued down the long stretch of a hall. Every door had a sign on it, each saying a different thing. They came across a door that read "confinement" and their eyes widened.

"This place is beyond scary."

"Alvin." Brittany tugged on the boy's sleeve. Alvin turned to look at what she was staring at. "A phone."

And there it was: a phone. It was resting on a small table in the corner. The two just blinked at it, not daring to believe it was actually there.

"Britt… we're saved."

* * *

**With Simon and Jeanette…**

"Simon… a window…" The pair had managed to get all the way to the first floor, and they quickly found a window. There were windows on the upper levels, but there was no way to get down without breaking a bone or two. They resorted to trying to find a window on the first floor, so that they could jump out harmlessly. When finally finding a window, they sighed in relief.

"Here… let's open it." The two of them pushed the window open and stood on their tiptoes to peak outside.

There was a very long stretch of grass, with a pool and a fountain, which probably meant that this was the backyard. "It's only about a five foot drop." Simon said. "Want to go first?"

"Okay." Jeanette placed her hands on the windowsill, and attempted to pull herself over. However, this only caused shooting pain to travel through her forearm. "Ow… ow… ow."

"Jeanette? What's wrong?" Simon panicked.

"I- I fell before… I think I sprained my wrist." Jeanette hissed through clenched teeth, squeezing her eyes closed as the throbbing in her wrist increased. She struggled to keep herself from crying out.

"Let me help you." Simon gently wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and clumsily helped her get her feet over the windowsill. Jeanette sat on the windowsill, trying to regain her balance.

However, we all know Jeanette is the clumsiest girl alive, and she loses balance, lurching forward. She falls the five feet to the grass, landing on her hands and knees. Her injured wrist felt so painful she could only see stars for a moment.

This time, she could not help the short and pained scream she let out. And Simon felt shivers run up his spine as a head popped up from beneath the water of the swimming pool.

It was Harry.

* * *

**With Theodore and Eleanor…**

"I don't like this… not knowing where we're going." Theodore said nervously, clutching Eleanor's hand.

"I know."

"Let's go find the others."

"We have no idea how to find them."

"I know…"

The two trudged along, Theodore shaking with nerves and Eleanor attempting to lead the way.

There was the sound of a door opening.

"Did you hear that?" Theodore squeaked, clutching the small hand he held tighter.

Eleanor didn't respond, and she remained frozen in place as she heard footsteps walking in a nearby hallway.

It was too late to hide; one of Claudia and Klaus's guards was staring right at them.

"Run." Theodore commanded shakily, and she did just that, Theodore sprinted along after her.

Eleanor was a very athletic girl, and could easily take off like a bullet.

Theodore, however…

The chipmunk gasped as the man grabbed him by the hair, causing his running to cease. He clutched the large hand that was tormenting his skull, trying to pry it off.

Eleanor, hearing the pained gasp of her best friend, stopped and turned around. At the sight of Theodore staring at her with big scared eyes and the large man restraining him by the hair, she held up her hands in surrender.

* * *

**With Alvin and Brittany…**

"Quick. Dial 911."

Brittany did just that, and a soft feminine voice responded on the other line.

"_Hello?"_

"Please… these people have taken us… please help us."

"_Calm down, it's alright. Can you tell me your name, sweetie?"_

"Brittany."

Alvin pressed his ear up against the phone to hear the conversation.

"_Do you know where you are, Brittany?"_

"No… I don't know the address."

"_If you do not hang up, we can trace your call and figure out exactly where you are if you just stay on the phone for thirty more seconds."_

"Okay."

"_Can you tell me the names of your captors, Brittany?"_

"Klaus and Claudia… and-"

Another familiar voice came on the line. _"Brittany, hang up."_

Brittany and Alvin froze in terror. It was Claudia.

"_Ma'am, are you holding these children captive?"_The police woman's voice questioned.

Claudia, however, seemed to ignore her. "_If you do not hang up right now, I'll kill all four of them."_

Brittany gulped, looking at Alvin, who seemed at a loss by his shocked expression. It was obvious that by "all four of them", Claudia meant Brittany's two sisters and Alvin's two brothers.

"_HANG UP!"_

"_Only ten more seconds, Brittany." _The police woman said desperately.

"_NOW!" _Claudia's voice came. A loud crack sounded through the phone and rung throughout the entire mansion.

It was the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. Brittany and Alvin breathed heavily. Was it Theodore? Jeanette? Eleanor? Simon? They didn't want any of them to die!

"_Just hold on five more seconds Britt-"_

But Brittany quickly hung up the phone.

* * *

**So close… I know… I think this was my biggest cliffhanger yet! I don't know how the kids are going to make it out of this one!**

**WAS SOMEONE SHOT? WHO?**

**Only I know! But you'll find out soon enough if you just review!**

**Now I know I don't deserve it, but I NEED to get up to 100 reviews. I only need 12 more, and if I can just get up to that number I'll be so so so happy. **

**I know there are people out there! Don't hesitate to press the little review button and make me happy! PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I love you guys!**

**~Jamie**


	8. Shot

**Over a hundred reviews now… thanks SO much!**

**A HUGE thanks to: Anonymous, BadBoy7154, Northgalus2002, Annabel, jeanettemiller1999, Spiritofdawolf, Egni, starbin21, Knight of Renaissance Light, ShiningWolfMarineYumie8, and last but DEFINITELY not least, Simon wanna be! : )**

**I'm very sad because I haven't seen an Alvin and the Chipmunks episode in about a year. I wish I could watch some online but they've all been deleted. So everyone most likely will be VERY out of character because the only thing I've seen of the chipmunks lately is the CGI version, which barely helps me in this case. If anyone knows where I can find some episodes, could you tell me?**

**Keep in mind that this is rated T folks! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Claudia held the phone up to her ear, twirling the gun she held between the fingers of her left hand.

Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore had their hands tied behind their backs and were leaned against the wall as Claudia paced in front of them, listening to someone on the phone. Harry and Klaus stood over to the side, watching as the fierce woman clutched the phone she held harder and harder.

"Brittany, hang up." Claudia hissed through the phone. Theodore and Eleanor shared a glance while Simon sighed and closed his eyes. Jeanette, though still a little out of it because of her throbbing wrist, bit her lip in anticipation.

Claudia's voice was calm, but deadly as she said, "If you do not hang up right now, I'll kill all four of them."

The 'four of them' stiffened, and Simon resisted the urge to moan.

Claudia stopped twirling the gun and held it steady. She slowly walked over to the trembling chipmunks by the wall. She lost all patience.

"HANG UP!"

She pointed the gun right between Theodore's eyes. Tears of fright leaked down the poor boy's face as he whimpered with fear. "No!" Eleanor shrieked, while Simon pleaded and pleaded for Claudia not to do it. "Please don't… please… not Theodore… please…" Not his baby brother…

"NOW!" Claudia screamed, her eyes wild. She was crazy... absolutely crazy. She clenched her teeth and looked at the green-clad chipmunk before her. She lowered the gun, and just when Simon breathed a sigh of relief at that action, Claudia pulled the trigger.

Theodore let out the most piercing scream any of them had ever heard. The small green-clad chipmunk hunched over, sobbing, and fell over onto his side while pulling at the rope that held his hands behind his back. There was blood. _Everywhere._ Where the bullet had hit Theodore, Simon could only guess, because Theodore was on the floor, his back to him.

Claudia's voice was cold as she said to Klaus, "Take the boy to the lab, and get that guard to take a look at him and patch him up… the one who knows how to treat wounds." She glared at Theodore. "We don't want any of the precious Chipmunks to _die _before we play with them, do we?"

Klaus glanced at Claudia before obeying. He did not want to argue with her while she was in such a dangerous mood. He picked up the groaning and sobbing chipmunk and carefully left the room with them. Before they left, Simon managed to catch a glimpse of the bullet hole in Theodore's thigh.

Claudia looked over at Harry. "Go get the drinks from the boys' room and bring them back here."

Harry eyed Claudia carefully. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to make sure that when Alvin and Brittany come back, Alvin will know what he and Brittany did to his brother."

"How do you know they will come back?"

"Oh, they will."

* * *

And sure enough, an hour later, they did. They weren't sure where to go, but they ran into one of the guards in the hallway and he brought them to the room where Claudia and the others were. When they came in, they became white-faced and worried when seeing blood on the floor. They looked to a shaking and confused Jeanette, to a weeping Eleanor, and finally to Simon, who had his eyes squeezed shut. Putting the pieces together, Brittany put her hands over her mouth, shaking her head, and Alvin stared at Claudia, who still had the gun in her hand.

Theodore… dead? Everything seemed to go red in Alvin's vision, and his hands shook in rage. Without even thinking of the consequences, he threw himself at Claudia, kicking and thrashing and punching every bit of her he could reach.

Simon opened his eyes to see his brother viciously attacking the awful woman, and yelled at Alvin to stop. Simon wanted to hurt Claudia, too, but his hands were tied behind his back. But Simon also knew that Claudia held a gun, while he wasn't sure if Alvin realized that.

Claudia effortlessly kicked the red-clad chipmunk off of her and pointed her gun at him. "I'll shoot you, too."

"Fine!" He spat. "Shoot me! I can understand why you'd want to kill me, but why Theodore? Why Theodore? He never did anything to you! Never!"

"Alvin-" Simon interrupted, but Alvin kept on going.

"How could you kill him? An innocent little kid like him? My baby brother!"

"Alvin!"

"_What, _Simon?"

"He's not dead!"

Alvin froze, letting this information sink in, and he dropped to his knees, breathing heavily from relief and from using all of his energy on attacking Claudia.

"He'll live as long as you choose to behave." Claudia sneered at him.

Just then, Harry entered the room, carrying the three cups from the boys' room.

"Now, drink this." Harry ordered, handing Alvin the cup with the red liquid.

"What is this going to do to us?" Alvin asked Harry.

"What you deserve." Claudia answered for him, and Harry glared at her.

"I can speak for myself." He said in his gruff but high-pitched voice.

She ignored him. "I guess Theodore won't be able to drink this." Claudia sighed, referring to the green liquid in the cup she held. "I guess…" she looked at Eleanor, who was still crying, "…_you _can drink it instead, seeing as you're almost as fat as he is."

Brittany yelled "She's not fat!" at the same time that Alvin exclaimed "He's not fat!"

"Drink!" She ordered, and held the cup to Simon's lips. He couldn't hold the cup himself because of his tied up hands. The liquid felt cold and tasted wonderful. He never tasted anything quite like it. It wasn't too hard to gulp everything down in a matter of seconds. He pulled his head back and looked up at Claudia expectantly. She was smiling.

"What a good boy." She crooned, and Simon cringed. She turned to Alvin, who had his eyes scrunched tight as if in pain, half of the red liquid in his cup still there. "Why did you stop drinking?" She hissed at him.

"Hurts." Alvin rasped out, clutching his throat. His voice sounded horrible. "Can't drink."

"Yes you can." She snapped. "And you will if you want poor little Theodore to live." Alvin glared hard at her, before forcing himself to empty his cup.

Eleanor had already finished hers, and was staring at Claudia as she took her and Alvin's empty cups.

"Now what?" Eleanor asked quietly. Claudia looked at the blonde Chipette and grinned. "The effects of yours will occur eventually." She looked to Simon. "Yours too."

_What about mine? _Alvin tried to say, but no sound came out of his mouth. His eyes widened as he could only mouth, _My voice! My voice! _

Claudia turned her grin on him. "That'll teach you not to talk so much." Alvin clutched his throat in horror.

"What about us?" Brittany asked in a quivering voice, referring to her and Jeanette.

Claudia raised an eyebrow at her. "We're not sure what to do with you two yet." She stated, and with that, she ripped the bobby-pins out of Brittany's hair and pocketed them. "That's how you got out, isn't it? Picked the locks?"

Brittany didn't answer, keeping her gaze on the floor. Harry tied Alvin and Brittany's hands behind their back quietly, while Claudia tapped her foot impatiently. Claudia kneeled down, wanting to be at eye-level with the pink-clad Chipette.

"You almost got us caught." She whispered in her ear, and Brittany stiffened. "And you'll pay greatly for that, brat. You'll see."

Claudia stood up, glared at all of the chipmunks, and left the room, Harry trailing along after her. She locked the door.

With only the kids in the room now, the five of them stared at each other, waiting for someone to speak.

Alvin nudged Simon with his foot, and mouthed, _Theodore? _He cringed again when no sound came out.

"She shot him in the leg." Simon muttered, and Alvin grimaced.

Brittany felt so horrible… if only she had hung up the phone! Theodore wouldn't have been shot…

"Will he be able to walk again?" Brittany asked, and Simon shrugged.

"I don't know." He sighed. "If the bullet hit the bone it might've-" Simon stopped suddenly, squeezing his eyes shut. It felt like someone was pounding his skull with a mallet!

Everyone was staring at Simon now as he bent forward in pain. What was this headache?

"Are you okay?" Brittany questioned.

The pain receded as quickly as it came and Simon nodded. "I think that might be one of the effects of that stuff she made us drink."

"I don't understand." Brittany whispered. It was weird that only Simon and Brittany were speaking, but Alvin obviously had no voice to use, Jeanette was in too much pain with her wrist to speak, and Eleanor was still fretting about Theodore. "So she made Alvin lose his voice and you get a headache? What about the drink that Eleanor had?"

"I don't know. Eleanor, are you feeling any pain?" Simon asked the blonde Chipette. Eleanor shook her head.

"I feel fine." She mumbled.

"What's wrong with you, Jeanette?" Brittany went over to her sister, who had not spoken this entire time.

"My wrist." Jeanette moaned quietly. "I fell on it and I heard a snap."

"Oh, Jean…"

"I'm scared for _you_, Brittany." Her sister said. "That threat Claudia made you sounded…"

"It sounded like she's going to do something horrible to you." Simon finished for Jeanette.

Brittany gulped. "I don't want to think about it."

The five of them sat in silence for awhile until Alvin nudged Simon again.

_Permanent? _He mouthed, referring to his lost voice, and Simon shrugged again.

"We have no way of knowing. But let's hope it's not. It's strange not having you constantly talking my ear off."

* * *

**Oh man. This chapter made me sad to write… keep in mind that Theodore's NOT dead, okay? **

**If you haven't realized, Claudia's pretty much the "man in charge." She's the **_**main **_**antagonist of the story. So she's very vicious.**

**If this chapter was confusing, let me know. I'm never sure whether I'm being clear or not.**

**Tell me your thoughts, dear readers, in a review. I do love to hear your opinions!**

**~Jamie**


	9. The Ultimate Revenge

**Thanks to: Knight of Renaissance Light, BadBoy7154, Simon wanna be, StarziesXP, Northgalus2002, Spiritofdawolf, Anon, Billy Arratoon, and StarziesXP for reviewing!**

**Hello, friends. You wonderful, amazing people that I love to death… I'm here with an update after only a couple of days! **

***pulls at collar nervously* We're pretty much at the climax of the story! One of the climaxes anyway...**

**WARNING: You guys may want to hit me with your keyboards once you have read this chapter. JUST SAYING! And if you DO hit me with a keyboard, I won't sue you. I promise.**

* * *

"Don't you think this is a little… extreme?"

"Don't be an idiot, Klaus." Claudia snapped. "Didn't we all agree to make the brats suffer as much as possible?"

"If we get caught we'll surely get a life-sentence in jail for this." Klaus groaned, putting his face in his hands.

"We already have ourselves a life-sentence for kidnapping twice, plus shooting a kid and feeding three others chemicals. It doesn't make a difference what we do now, just as long as those _brats _feel worse than we do."

"I don't know if I can do this though, Claudia." Klaus stated nervously, wringing his hands. "This is almost inhuman."

"Don't be a coward." She hissed at him, getting in his face. "Those kids made us lose a million dollars and they got us arrested."

"Alright, I'll do it." Klaus growled. "But only because she's old, anyway. I'm only doing her right?"

"Of course." She smirked. "I have my own plans for David Seville."

She took a cutting from a newspaper out of her pocket and shoved at Klaus. Klaus read the heading of the article she gave him.

"_Father of The Chipmunks: Barely Holding On?" _Klaus raised his eyebrows. "What the hell happened to him?"

"He fell off of a roof." Claudia fell about, snorting in amusement. "The article says that he wasn't even breathing when the paramedics got to him."

"So he's in the hospital?"

"Yes." Claudia finished laughing and straightened up. "It'll be harder for me to get in and out than I expected, but hopefully the people there will be stupid enough to let me pass."

"Alright."

* * *

Miss Miller was cooking herself some breakfast when the doorbell rang.

She needed to keep her eyes on her eggs and bacon, so instead of going to greet the person, she called, "Come in!"

She heard the door open with a creak and then close. "Who is it?" She questioned.

When she didn't receive an answer she shouted, "Hello?"

She heard the person's footsteps come closer until they reached the kitchen. Miss Miller finally turned around and saw who it was.

"YOU!" She screeched, furiously placing her hands on her very large hips. "Get out of my house!"

"After you so generously let me inside?" Klaus said gently, raising his eyebrows. "You shouldn't be so rude."

"What are you doing out of jail?" She questioned, pointing a finger at him.

Klaus sighed. "It's a very long story. A story you won't have time to hear."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She peered at him, snarling. "And what are you doing _here?_"

"Well…" Klaus stated carefully, softly, as if he actually cared for the woman. "To get right to the point… I'm here to kill you."

* * *

Before heading over to the hospital, Claudia had to make herself look younger. She used make-up to soften up her face, and pulled back her hair in a low pony-tail. She put on a soft pink dress and matching flip-flops that she saw "poorer" people wearing. She painted her usually vibrant red nails pink as well, because everyone knew that bright red nail-polish marked a dangerous woman.

When she went to the front desk of the hospital, she feigned tears.

"Oh, dear." The woman behind the desk said sympathetically. "What's wrong?"

"My boyfriend..." Claudia sobbed into her hands. "He's here in the hospital."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, dear."

"I was hoping that I could see him." She sniffed.

The woman looked hesitant. "Only family can visit patients here."

"I am his family! I'm his girlfriend!" She cried. "What if I never see him again?" Claudia hid her face in her hands, shoulders heaving with pretend sobs.

The woman put a hand on her arm and Claudia looked up. "Okay." The woman whispered, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

Claudia straightened. Bingo. "David Seville."

The woman paused. "But he's barely thirty and you're…"

"I look older than I am." Claudia said, trying to keep herself from sounding too impatient.

The woman raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. She typed something on the computer and told her, "He's in room 271. That's on the second floor."

"Thank you." Claudia smiled. "Thank you so much."

Claudia stepped into the elevator and went up one level. She passed many doctors and nurses on the way to the room, but she turned a corner into an empty hallway free of nurses, doctors, or anyone else that could get in her way. She walked up to the door labeled '271' and sneered, "Found you, Dave."

* * *

Klaus pulled the gun that Claudia had used on Theodore out of his pocket.

Miss Miller backed up against the stove, her mouth forming a surprised "O". "Now... why do you wanna kill me?"

"Two reasons." Klaus said slowly and loudly, so that the old lady could understand him perfectly clear. "First, you are the woman that crashed into our limo and got us arrested. And second, how do you think the Chipettes will feel when I tell them their dear mother -or whatever you are- is dead?"

The old woman suddenly stiffened. "My girls…" She breathed. "You… you have my girls?" Her eyes were wide.

"Yes, now you don't want to…" Klaus started, but Miss Miller grabbed the burning hot frying pan full of bacon and hit him over the head with it.

For an old woman, she sure had a lot of strength. Klaus dropped the gun and grabbed his aching, spinning head with one hand and grabbed the edge of the counter to steady himself with the other. Bacon fell all over the floor.

"Where are my girls?" Miss Miller growled, raising her arm to hit him with the frying pan again. She kicked the gun away and now it was lying about ten feet away from them…

_What am I doing? _Klaus yelled at himself. _I can take her. She's an old lady!_

He moved to run past the woman to the gun, but she was much faster than Klaus thought was possible for her age. Miss Miller slammed the frying pan into the back of his head.

This time, Klaus yelled out and toppled to the floor.

"I'll ask you one more time, hooligan." Miss Miller barked. "Where the hell are my girls?"

Klaus tried to grab her foot to pull her down, but the old woman brought the frying pan down onto his head once again.

"Where are my babies?" Miss Miller howled, big tears now rolling down her cheeks. "Please… just tell me…"

But Klaus had fallen unconscious.

* * *

Harry came in and gave the five kids some food. This was the first meal they had since arriving at the mansion. They did not even realize just how starving they were until food was handed to them.

"Eat." Harry ordered, and the kids did so. They made faces at the disgusting bowl of… whatever it was.

"This is horrible." Brittany commented, grimacing. "What is it?"

"Prison food." Harry laughed. "You eat this or nothing at all."

They all sighed to themselves, thinking, "_Things couldn't get much worse."_

Little did they know at the time, it would.

* * *

Claudia entered Dave's hospital room and closed the door behind her. She saw that Dave was hooked up to many machines, most likely pumping things into his bloodstream that he needs in order to survive.

Claudia smiled cruelly and sauntered over to where Dave slept; he was white as the sheets he was atop of.

She took the ventilator off of his face and placed it beside him on the bed. She snatched the pillow he had from under his head, which caused his head to fall back.

"Well, David, are you even going to fight me?" She smiled at the unconscious form beneath her, and she pressed the pillow onto Dave's face.

He was slowly suffocating…

When she knew the job was done, she gently lifted Dave's head and placed the pillow underneath. She then secured the ventilator back onto Dave's whiter-than-ever face.

She smoothed out the sheets, making it look like nobody had even visited him.

When she heard the high-pitched and continuous sound coming from the heart moniter that signified a still heart, she quickly and calmly left the room, knowing that soon doctors and nurses would be rushing to try and revive him.

She passed the woman working at the front desk on the way out.

"Did you find his room?" The woman asked kindly.

"Oh yes." Claudia smiled. "Thank you."

"Alright, dear. Have a good day."

Claudia grinned as she exited the hospital. Everything was going as planned. This will hurt the Chipmunks in a way that they will never forget…

David Seville was dead.

* * *

**Yep. That's where I leave you.**

**Tell me this in a review:**

**Do you hate me? Or at least want to hit me with something hard… or perhaps sharp?**

**Is Claudia NUTTERS? Do you want to kill her?**

**Don't you just LOVE Miss Miller?**

**What do you think is going to happen?**

**What do you WANT to happen?**

**ALSO! I'm going to write a fanfic about one of the girls being abused. Should it be BrittanyxAlvin, JeanettexSimon, or EleanorxTheodore? (Btw the chipmunk wouldn't be the abuser in the story; they have a different role…)**

**Thanks guys! Please review, I love reviews! If you review I'll add you to my thank you list that I posted on my profile page! I'd like 10 reviews, but hey, if I'm up to it I could post it earlier. But ten reviews would be very nice. *wink***

**~Jamie**


End file.
